Takanuva
Takua was once a Av-Matoran who was put in Ta-Metru, and then later lived in Ta-Koro, and led a very adventurous life. He was transformed into a Toa and renamed himself Takanuva. Later he had his light Drained away buy a shadow leech. He was later restored to having full light powers by a Klakk. History Matoran Before Metru Nui Takua was originally from the homeland of the Av-Matoran. His best friend was Solek. Takua was one of the Av-Matoran at Karda Nui, during that time he talked with Gali and amazed at their skills. Takua later went back to his original homeland. He was moved to Metru Nui by the Order of Mata Nui during the Time Slip and disguised him as a Ta-Matoran, though, because of his tiny amount of control, his disguise was not very good. Not much else is known about his past on Metru-Nui. Metru Nui Takua was a toolmaker in Ta-Metru, Takua also had a smalll shop in his home (Takua's Trade Goods), presenting souvenirs from the other Metru that he had found on his travels, which he often did when he was asked to do work. His habit often attracted the attention of the Vahki squads. A joke in Ta-Metru was that a squad was assigned just to keep watch on Takua. At one time on Metru Nui his old mask was damaged and was replaced with a Pakari. It did not fit very well and it turned blue when he wore it. Along with all of the Matoran of Metru Nui, Takua was put to sleep in a Matoran pod by Makuta Teridax and later rescued and brought to the island of Mata Nui by the Toa Metru. Mata Nui Takua lived in the village of Ta-Korowith all of the other Ta-Matoran. He never stayed and did work as he was always eager for adventure. One day walked into Jungle, unfortunately he walked into a Nui-Jaga. He escape the creature by taking it into a Muaka's cave. Quest for the Toa Stones Because Takua refused to work he was banished from his home village of Ta-Koro. He woke up on a beach and was approached by Jaller. He said they Turaga Whenua had very important job, so they traveled to Onu-Koro. He then learnt that Whenua had been kidnaped by Rahi. Takua saved the Turaga. Whenua told him that he Rahi were attack more ofthen and to go to the other villages. He traveled to each village and saved the Turaga and collected the six Toa Stones. He was then sent to Kini-Nui. He used the stones but was caught in a massive blast that sent him flying into the air. He landed on the Ta-Koro beach and was knocked unconscious. The Quest for the Chronicler The blast that Takua was caught gave him amnesia. He followed Tahu's footsteps throughout the Chared Forest and found Ta-Koro (not that he remember it). Once he arrived Vakama told him the Legend of the Toa. He learnt that Tahu had been mistaken for a Rahi and had tried to attack the Toa. Vakama told him that he was not yet welcome in the village. When Takua was at Ta-Koro he met Jaller. Takua returned to the beach where he found Macku, a Ga-Matoran. He was told that Ga-Koro had been attacked by a group of Rahi and hat she was the only one who had escaped. Takua then borrowed Macku's boat and set on course for Ga-Koro. Takua arrived at Ga-Koro to see that one of the Huts had sunk; he also learned that Turaga Nokama and the citizens of Ga-Koro were trapped inside. He went under the water and got the missing gear. This allowed the pump to work and the hut to return to the surface. Then a Tarakava attacked the Ga-Matoran as they escaped the hut, but Gali, Toa of Water, protected them, defeated the Rahi and removed the Infected Kanohi that was on it. Macku then told Takua about Po-Koro, and Hewkii who was a Kohlii champion. When Takua arrived at Po-Koro he discovered that many Matoran and Hewkii had been victims of an epidemic. He started investigating the Comet balls which were being sold in the market. He found a stone key and had an Elemental symbol engraved on it. Takua then travelled to the Po-Wahi Quarry. He found the door which could be opened by the key he found. Inside he discovered where the Comet balls were from and that inside them were Infected Kanohi Masks. But they were being guarded by Nui-Jaga. He guided a temporarily blinded Pohatu to the cave and made him knock down the pillars destroying the Nui-Jaja and Comet Balls. After he was rescued he was bought to Turaga Onewa who bestowed a small stone chisel to him which he was to show to Turaga Nokama. When Nokama saw the Chisel she appointed him Chronicler and gave him the Book of Chronicles. With this device he could record the events to come. Takua started his first journey as a chronicler at Onu-Koro. A lava flow that stopped the Onu-Matoran from getting to the Lightstone mine. This also stopped their current project of making a tunnel connecting to Le-Wahi. Once he got his old Lavaboard from Ta-Koro he crossed the Lava flow and got to the Lava pump. He managed to fix it which allowed the Onu-Matoran to get the Lightstones. Takua continued his discoveries in Onu-Koro and learned about a strange layer that was discovered deep inside the Great Mine. He travelled down there and found a massive sundial. When the tunnel to Le-Koro was complete he chose to travel with Taipu to visit the village. But while the duo were travelling Taipu was carried off by a wild Nui-Rama. Takua arrived at Le-Koro to learn at many Le-Matoran had been kidnapped by the Nui-Rama. Ad that their Toa, Lewa of Air, had also gone missing. Kongu and Matau continued talking but stopped when another swarm of Nui-Jaga invaded. Takua agreed to be second for Kongu whom was flying a Kahu. Takua quickly master the arts of Disk throwing and was able to protect the Kahu from the Nui-Jaga. But when they arrived at the Nui-Jaga hive they were knocked out of the and to the ground. Deep within the hive Takua fond out that Lewa had been temporarily changeed by Makuta through an Infected Mask. Onua arrived and started to fight the infected Toa. He won and removed the Infected Kanohi Mask. When Takua returned to Le-Koro he joined in the celebrations for a while but moved on. Toa Voya Nui Takanuva was helping restore the once great city of Metru-Nui when the Toa Nuva were called away by Turaga Dume to show them his findings. Which was that Mata Nui was not only asleep he was dieing, much to Takanuva's disgust he was not allowed to go, it was his destiny to remain in Metru Nui with the Matoran. He asked Turaga Vakama if the other Toa would be ok, Vakama said. "No Takanuva, No I do not." Jaller with 5 other Matoran, Kongu, Matoro, Hahli, Hewkii and Nuparu were going to Voya Nui to find the Toa Nuva but Takanuva came with them. The 6 Matoran and Toa found a dark cave and had to go in it. Takanuva could not make any light in that cave. Later there was a barrier that Takanuva could not pass through. Takanuva was forced to go back to Metru Nui while Jaller and the other Matoran continued their search. The Battle in the Sky Takanuva made it out of Teridax just after some Rahkshi had. He got out but was hit by a blast of air created by a Glatorian named Gresh. This attack angered Takanuva who attacked Gresh. Trivia *Takanuva will be one of the Bionicle Stars in 2010. Appearances * The Truth Mentioned Only Category:2008 Category:Toa Category:Article stubs Category:Light Category:Shadow Category:Av-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:2010 Category:Toa of Light